


Gifts and Admirers

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [10]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The manager gets a Valentine's Day gift from an unexpected admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts and Admirers

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a fandot creativity night. The prompt was: someone gets a Valentine's Day gift from an unexpected admirer.  
> I don't own these characters, they are the work of the brilliant John Finnemore.

D: What's _that_?

M: Nothing...

D: You are hiding something behind your back. I can see it!

M: It's nothing, just a silly little thing I got at work.

D: Let me see.

M: No.

D: Why not?

M: It's mine, and it's just stupid.

D: Who is it from?

M: It's not important.

D: It's very important. It's Valentine's Day and my boyfriend is hiding things behind his back which is _clearly_ from someone else.

M: It's not my fault! 

D: Then let me see.

M: Fine!

D: HAH! Is this it? A box of mint humbugs?

M: I love mint humbugs.

D: And a crappy cheap card? From _Jane_?

M: So what?

D: And I was worried. *laughs*

M: What is that supposed to mean?

D: I just thought it was something important since you were hiding it, and it turns out it's just a box of humbugs from the _trolley girl_!

M: So suddenly my gift isn't fancy enough?

D: No, enjoy your humbugs, dear. 

M: Wow, you're actually jealous, aren't you? 

D: Of the trolley girl? Somehow I don't see her as a threat.

M: No, jealous that I got a gift from an admirer and you didn't.

D: No, I'm not. 

M: You are! You so are!

D: Fine, then! I am! Can I have one of your humbugs?

M: No, they're a special gift from Jane. I'm keeping these to myself. Get your own admirer. *blows raspberry*


End file.
